


Plenty of fish in the sea

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [12]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dating, M/M, something fluffy for once, the King made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating is hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of fish in the sea

 

 

The first time it had been nothing more than an awkward first date. With him trying hard to impress Castiel while was focus on his watch. At the end of the date when Castiel did not invite him over but more like left him standing by the door with a simple it has been lovely good night; he thought there was no way on hell Castiel will call him again. Shame he did like him they seem to have some things in common and unlike other dates, this one sounded more mature, but no regretfully and full of questions he walked back to his car thinking what had gone wrong, then he mentally counted how many times Castiel had looked at his watch.

He understands everyone is a busy person, Castiel worked on a big company and he was bound to have some responsibilities on hold but still more than three times. He goes home and tries to forget about the failed date after all if Castiel does want something else with him he has his number. By the end of the week, while he is dealing with a long boring meeting about marketing he gets a text, at first, he ignores it, you don't get to manage an entire company by getting distracted. He calls for another meeting and is about to leave for his following appointment when at grabbing his phone it vibrates reminding him of the awaiting message.

“ **Can we meet for drinks.”**  followed by another,

“ **Sorry is me Castiel”** followed once more by another.

“ **We went on a date last Friday”**

Crowley cannot help but smile at the messages they are like a child is sending them, he looks at his phone is barely two in the afternoon so he doubts Castiel wants to meet right now. His assistant reminds him that there are things waiting on him.

“ **Yeah I remember,”**  he tries not to sound too eager. “ **I won't be free till seven, would that be okay”**

He is already on the car on his way to his next appointment. When the next message come through.

“ **Yes, of course, no problem, sorry it took me long to answer I was busy.”** Looking at the message his smile comes free, while his assistant just glares at him raising an eyebrow and rolling his eyes.

“ **Do you know the bar on fifth and Dullard, the Roadhouse.”**  no he does not know the bar but he can easily manage to find his way to it.

Another smile and a quick message telling Castiel not to worry, he will be there. His assistant Guthrie, looks at him and just before he rolls his eyes. Crowley intervenes.

“Do you want me to die alone,” He says putting his phone away with a smile still on his lips.

“Of course not Sir.” He fixes his eyes once again on his tablet making sure they are not running late to any of the following appointments,  also making sure to do a background check on this Castiel no longer than tomorrow morning.

He is counting the minutes for his last appointment to fall through, by the time is finally done he is already climbing the walls. Glancing at Guthrie who regards him with bored eyes. By seven o' clock he  is already sitting on say bar sipping on a drink, Castiel had not implied this being a date, oh but he wants it so bad. Castiel walks in  few minutes after seven, and at this point Crowley's heart is already jumping with enthusiasm.

“I wanted to apologize.” To Crowley’s ears, this could go either way. “Last time, when we meet I didn't want to be there, and then you were so nice in all the extension, but I still did not want to be there.” So it was true, well at this point, Crowley just don't know what exactly he is still doing there. “I also wanted to ask it would be possible to get a redo.”

On his defense, his brain was already going through all things Cas-related and shredding them away when the question was formulated. He sits and stares at Cas for a long minute only to come back with a. “What...”

“If you don't want to is okay I understand…” Castiel leans into the table to take a long sip of his beer wishing he could disappear at this moment.

“Let me just make this clear, you want to go on a date again, with me.” His heart skips a beat while waiting for Castiel to answer the question.

“Ahh… Like I said if you don't… want to, is fine.” He is blushing the heavens are opening the angels are singing and the man in front of him is blushing.

“No...” he answers fast before the other one changes his mind. “I want to… of course, I want to. Would Saturday be okay,” he asks cautiously.

“Saturday… O hmm, yeah Saturday will be fine.” Castiel says smiling.

The dates go a bit better than the first one, at least until the looking at the clock comes back they are barely in the middle of their dinner and Crowley was gonna suggests maybe a movie or something more romantic like a walk on the park. Then Castiel glances at his watch, simple thing nothing so drastic, they continue their conversation and fifteen minutes later Castiel looks again. Before dessert, he excuses himself to the bathroom and takes such a long time, that Crowley starts to wonder if he had been stood up. When he finally comes backs Crowley knows by the look on his face that the date is over. He softly apologizes to Crowley stating that something has come up. Crowley doesn't say much but takes his home, once more Castiel tells him it has been a lovely and good night.

Now he is sure he will never see him again, on the upper hand, he doesn’t have the time for it either. His company gets into a hiccup and more than one time he spends his night at his office, his phone lays forgotten on the bottom of his suit quietly. More than one time he feels tempted to call on Castiel and ask what happened, but he doesn't everyone is entitled to their own opinion and maybe Cast was just confirming that they were not as compatible as Crowley thought.

Is Sunday morning when he finally wakes up on his bed, without nothing to do but drink coffee. Among a long list of calls from clients, a few friends, he also has a new message. It was received on Friday afternoon.

“ **Hello, is Castiel, would you like to have drinks, same place...”**

He doesn’t understand, why asking again if didn't go well. The message was sent off Friday, and he could not respond he thinks of Castiel sitting on the bar waiting for him, drinking a beer, he feels bad, but really there is no much to so now is already Sunday, he makes his coffee and drinks it while trying hard to read the newspaper, still eying his phone, now he feels like Castile with his watch. After a bit munching on his ideas, he calls him instead of messaging.

“Hello Castiel, is Crowley.” There is a bunch of noise on his back it could be a bar but is barely ten, so...

“Yes, ohm hello, how are you.”

“Am good...” he did not call to discuss the weather so get to the point. “you sent a message on Friday...”

“Ohm, yeah you never replied… So I thought you were busy.” Castiel stops, and it sounds like someone is talking to him.

“Yeah I was, and apparently so are you right now… so am gonna let you go.” Crowley sighs.

“Would you like to come, is… is a whole day thing… Is a friends party...” Now Crowley is truly confused, he should hang the phone and walk away while he can this man is just so indecisive. Crowley is at the end, maybe he should tell him in person, that is the only reason as why he decides to say yes.

Castiel gives him the address with enthusiasm, and after debating and getting off the car more than once, he goes. The parking lot at the park is another dance, he easily spot Castiel at the party, there is more than one good looking guy at it. What in the hell is he doing there get in your car and go home, he should he thinks opening the door of the car.

“Crowley.” There is smiling blue-eyed guy named Castiel standing in front of him. “You came, good… Ohm, we have burgers…” Castiel stops realizing Crowley was leaving.

“Listen Cas… Castiel, am a busy person, and you are a busy person and I just don't think...” A little girl comes running up to them, blonde hair, blue eyes no older than five. She goes and hugs one Castiel legs. Eyes shy of Crowley.

“Oh... Ahm right...” Castile states right before the girl embrace him. “this is Claire, my daughter.”

“Beg you pardon...” Now this is a turn-up.

“I was gonna give you an explanation the other night, but then it happen again and I felt so embarrassed.” He pauses to look at his daughter, and softly pass a hand through her hand. “The first time she had a fever, and I did not want to go but the nanny, my brother, pushed me out the door, the second time she was at a sleepover and called me because she wanted to go home.”

He has no words to get out of this one, so he does what he is best at and tries to charm his way out. “Hello Claire, how about your daddy and I go push you in the swings”

…

Is a beautiful Sunday afternoon, Crowley is wearing a three piece dark Grey suit, Claire walks down the aisle holding her father hand, whom after giving her a kiss on her forehead goes to stand next to his soon to be husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks. W


End file.
